Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-11})(4^{8}))^{10}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((7^{-11})(4^{8}))^{10} = (7^{(-11)(10)})(4^{(8)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-11})(4^{8}))^{10}} = 7^{-110} \times 4^{80}} $